


Talk This Out

by HolyTrinity



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. Chapter 1

When Mark woke up super early one morning, he was not happy about it. He’d gotten off of work super late because they had some customers who came literally when he was going to lock the door. They threatened to call his manager and get him fired if he didn’t let them in, despite the fact that said manager was looking murderous just out of their line of sight. However, he let them in and smacked on his “I don’t get paid enough for this shit, but I need this job” smile. His manager, not so surprisingly, did the same.

After they’d shopped around for nearly thirty minutes, his manager, Taeil, had told them to make it snappy. Taeil had quite the temper despite his short stature and he was really scary. Especially considering he’d been holding a broken broom, not to threaten them, but because he had found it in the aisle. It still scared the shit out of them though and they were out of there in under three minutes. Relieved, Mark had been on his merry way while Taeil hopped on his Ducati and screeched out of there.

So now, it was six in the morning and someone was knocking at his door, and Jackson wasn’t answering. The guy could sleep through a war if he tried. With a growl, Mark tried to get out of his bed, his foot getting tangled up before he could safely remove himself. He hit the floor pretty hard and stayed there for a moment, hoping the knocking would stop. It didn’t.

Grumbling even more, Mark stomped out of his room, getting even crankier when his bare feet touched the cold floor. This day was not starting off very well and he hadn’t even gotten to the door. When he got to the door, he was so annoyed that he yanked it open, glaring at the person on the other side. His glare, however, dropped when he took in the other man.

He was tall, slightly taller than Mark actually. He had dark black hair that was mostly covered by a black snapback. His eyes were so dark Mark felt like he could get lost in them, like a black hole or something. The guy was wearing a black button up, crisp and straight without a single crease in sight. His dark jeans were pretty much the same.

The only thing that was odd was that he was holding two cats. One Mark definitely recognized as his and the other, well, he was assuming that was the guy’s cat.

“Um, hi?” Mark forgot he was mad as he took in the broad shoulders and the sharp cool smell of his cologne.

“Hello,” the guy had an accent that Mark was not expecting, nor had he heard it before. He was pretty sure the guy was Korean, but his accent made his Korean seem more foreign.

“Is this your cat?” he asked, holding up the thinner and darker Siamese cat.

“Um, yeah. Did he jump into your window? He does that,” Mark said, reaching for the cat. However, the man shifted backwards, lips quirking. Mark froze, unsure of the situation.

“Ah, no, if it was just that I wouldn’t mind. However, it appears that we’re going to be in-laws,” he said, enunciating his words carefully, like he wasn’t used to Korean just yet.

“What?” Mark asked, confused. The man almost frowned but aborted the motion before it was completed.

“Your cat knocked my Нора up,” he said. Mark was assuming he was saying the cat’s name, but the different language caught Mark off guard.

“Oh my God,” Mark said. He should’ve listened to his mother and taken him to get fixed, but he felt bad. The thought of it made him want to close his legs.

“Exactly,” the man said, finally offering Mark his cat now that he’d explained the situation.

“What’s his name, if I may ask?” the man asked once the cat was safely in Mark’s arms.

“His name is Zeyn,” Mark said, looking down at the Siamese who meowed, wanting attention.

“Huh, well, this is Нора, or Nora. My name is Jaebum,” the man said. Mark nodded, taking in the way the shirt clung to the man’s body.

“I’m Mark, uh Mark Tuan. Would you like to come in?” Mark asked, figuring they would need to talk about this. Jaebum smiled politely but shook his head.

“Actually, I need to get to work. I have just returned from the vet to confirm her pregnancy. Maybe when I get off we can talk?” Mark nodded immediately, shifting his weight to keep a firm hold on Zeyn.

“Of course! When do you get off?” he asked, trying to remember his schedule for today.

“I will be home by seven. I could treat you to dinner,” Jaebum said, awfully nonchalant despite the way that could be taken. Mark forced himself not to blush but he wasn’t too sure if it worked. Instead, he found himself biting his bottom lip as he leaned against the door frame.

“I would love that,” he said, unaware that his voice had lowered a bit. Jaebum nodded, looking down at Nora before looking at Mark again.

“Good. It is a date,” and before Mark could comment on that, Jaebum was walking away. Mark found himself leaning out just a bit, surprised to note that Jaebum lived just one door down. This was his first time ever meeting him, but damn, what a meeting it was.

Instead of just standing there, he went inside his apartment, shutting the door. He looked down at Zeyn who looked rather chill for someone who was going to be a father.

“I’m not sure if I should be proud or disappointed,” he said, scratching under Zeyn’s chin. The cat was quick to rumble his pleasure, eyes slitting in delight. Mark huffed, shaking his head.

“At least you got me a date, counts for something. But still, I’m too young for grandchildren.” Mark paused in the middle of his living room, brows furrowing.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson murmured, walking out of his room.

“Zeyn got himself a baby mama and me a date in the same space of time,” Mark said. Jackson blinked then blinked again before shaking his head.

“I’m not too sure I even want to know what happened,” he said, taking a step back. Mark simply shrugged, putting Zeyn down before he went towards his room. He did have work today and Taeil was sharing a shift with him. If he was late Taeil might consider skinning him alive. His skills with a knife were quite terrifying and Mark didn’t want to know how experienced he was with them.


	2. Chapter 2

At around six forty, Mark was bustling around his bedroom. Zeyn, the pompous little baby maker, was sitting on his bed, watching Mark struggle. Mark wasn’t sure what to wear, staring at his closet in nothing but a slightly damp towel. His shower had been refreshing, but now he was stuck on what to wear. He didn’t know if he was going to eat at Jaebum’s or if they were going to go out.

So, for another five minutes, he just stared at his closet in disdain. He only jumped into it when he realized he didn’t have much time left. He moved quickly, grabbing a black V-neck and a dark pair of jeans that were in the back of his closet. He found himself jumping around a bit as he struggled to put his clothes on.

When he was dressed, he stood there for a moment, feeling slightly off. He looked down, hooking his thumb in his waistband and tugged it outwards. Huh. He wasn’t wearing underwear. With a groan, he hobbled around again, taking his pants off. It took a few more moments before he was grabbing his favorite pair of boxers. They were super comfortable and soft, and he figured it would help him feel confident, or something.

Anyway, he bounced around a bit more before stopping, slightly out of breath but dressed. Pleased with his attire, he sprayed on some cologne, keeping the use to a minimum. He wasn’t trying to induce headaches or anything. Mark preferred a softer smell so people would have to lean in to really get the smell. His method always worked too.

Happy, Mark pulled on some socks and walked out of his room, Zeyn following and meowing loudly.

“What do you want ZeZe?” Mark asked, laughing when Zeyn walked between his legs, almost making him trip. The cat meowed again, rubbing up against his leg before he walked off. Mark shook his head, following the cat. Jackson was in the kitchen, a chicken strip halfway in his mouth with another in his hand.

“Dude, manners,” Mark said, slapping Jackson’s stomach as he went. The younger grunted, kicking at Mark’s shin. Zeyn was meowing again, and Mark realized he was hungry. With a few comforting words to the cat, he grabbed Zeyn’s favorite dry food. It was the healthy stuff that helped his teeth and the like. Expensive but worth it. Zeyn seemed to think so as he tried to nuzzle the bag. Now that he had food, he quieted down, ignoring his humans.

“So, what’s got you lookin’ all dapper?” Jackson asked, finally eating the chicken strip. Mark shrugged, smoothing down his shirt even though it wasn’t necessary.

“Told you, Zeyn got me a date with the neighbor to the right,” Mark said. Jackson frowned, brows furrowing before he snapped the fingers of his free hand.

“Raisin number one or two?” he asked. Mark stared at him, confused.

“Um, what the fuck does that mean?” he asked, tilting his head. Jackson rolled his eyes, scoffing as if he was offended.

“Raisin is the short form of Russian Asian. Get with the times Mark,” Jackson said, waving his hand. Mark only shook his head. Of course Jackson would know terms like that.

“Who is raisin number one and two? I’ve only just met one of them. And how do you know they’re Russian?” Mark asked, the thought occurring to him suddenly.

“Jaebum and Jinyoung. And they’re not Russian, like racially. They were raised in Russia so they’re citizens or something. I know cause raisin number two totally has the hots for me,” Jackson said, but the way he blushed let Mark know the feelings were returned, heavily.

“How did you even meet them? This is literally my first time seeing them,” Mark admitted. Jackson snorted.

“Please, I’ve got the radar for attractive and those two are off the charts gorgeous. Jaebum kind of scares me, but the whole intimidation thing is kinda hot. Jinyoung has my heart though. You never did say which one you were meeting up with. Hopefully it’s not Jinyoung,” Jackson said, eyeing Mark suspiciously.

“Calm down, it’s Jaebum. Zeyn got his cat pregnant,” Mark said.

“For real? Wow, look at Zeyn, gonna be a dad for the first time,” Jackson said, Zeyn completely ignoring him.

“But Jaebum though. I figured you’d like him. He’s pretty quiet and scary. Great teeth though, like toothpaste commercial nice,” Jackson said, getting this dreamy look on his face. Mark kicked him.

Immediately after, there was a knock on the door that almost gave Mark a heart attack.

“Holy shit. That’s him,” he said, looking at his phone. Sure enough, it was seven. He looked up, blinking a few times when he realized Jackson was no longer in the kitchen. He heard the door open and Jackson’s loud voice.

“Raisin number one! How’s it going? I heard Nora is pregnant. Can I have first pick?” Mark followed Jackson’s voice, seeing him in the doorway waving his remaining chicken strip wildly. Idiot. Jaebum, for his part, looked rather calm, unbothered by Jackson’s topic.

“I think Mark would have to agree to that first. Dual custody and all,” Jaebum said and Mark was pretty sure he was teasing, but his voice made it seem kind of sexy, which was weird but Mark overlooked the weirdness.

“That’s true, you’re right. So, what, does Mark get the kittens on the weekend?” Jackson asked, aware of Jaebum’s teasing and going along with it. Jaebum laughed, amused.

“I think that’s something Mark and I should talk about,” Jaebum said, looking over Jackson’s shoulder at Mark.

“Of course, yeah, don’t let me interrupt. Have fun kids,” Jackson said, well aware that both of them were older than him. He slipped past Mark into the house.

“Zeyn, your daddy is about to get the business from raisin number one!” Mark blushed so hard he could feel the heat from it. Jaebum only seemed to think it was funny.

“Well, shall we?” Jaebum asked, one eyebrow raising. Mark decided that Jaebum was not referring to Jackson’s comment and nodded, stepping out of his house. Shoes, apparently, weren’t necessary as Jaebum led Mark to his door.

Inside, the apartment was beautiful. Mark was pretty sure that their apartments were the same size, but the way it was set up in Jaebum’s place made it seem bigger. The furniture was entirely black and he had went for marble counters. The television was large with several systems sitting underneath. Mark knew Jackson would fall in love with it.

“I made spaghetti,” Jaebum said, getting Mark’s attention. He gestured towards the dining area where the table was made and waiting for them. Mark was surprised, taking in the amazing smell of the pasta and garlic bread.

“Dude, that’s amazing,” Mark said, flushing a little when Jaebum held out his seat. When they were properly seated, Jaebum looked at him.

“So, are you going to want a kitten?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Um, no. Well, Jackson wanted one as you said, but more than two is quite difficult,” Mark explained. Jaebum nodded in understanding, twirling up some of his noodles.

“Jinyoung would like a kitten as well. I know some friends on campus who will want a kitten. So between them, everything should be okay,” Jaebum said, slowly pronouncing his words. Mark marveled at it, actually liking the accent that came along with it.

“Sounds good. I think Jackson will want a girl,” Mark said.

“Jinyoung as well. I’m planning on making them share. The two of them are taking too long,” Jaebum said, sounding rather nonchalant for someone who was matchmaking.

“Are you,” Mark paused, biting his lip, “are you trying to get Jinyoung and Jackson together?” Mark asked.

“But of course. The two of them have been flirting since we moved in. It is getting rather old,” Jaebum said, waving his hand.

It was actually rather easy for Jaebum and Mark to talk. Mark even learned that Jaebum was going to school to be a film director but he was also learning how to cook. Mark was an art major, which explained why they never really saw each other. Whatever the case may be, they bonded over their spaghetti and garlic bread.

And to think, none of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for their cats.


End file.
